Coffee
by BuryTheHatchet
Summary: Booth and Brennan discussing life after murder with Sweets at the end of 'The Secret in the Soil'. There should be 3 chapters, all very short, and they should be uploaded fairly soon.
1. Booth

**Ok, so this is going to be a series of three little snippets, and I mean snippets, from the scene at the end of 'the Secret in the Soil' with Booth, Brennan and Sweets' thoughts. They will be very short but they should be done very quickly.**

**Booth**

What did she mean she wouldn't go for coffee with him if there were no more murders? He would want to go for coffee with her. Did their partnership really mean that little to her? He would jump in front of a bullet for her, yet she wouldn't even go for coffee with him?

This was all Sweets' fault. If he hadn't started talking about their 'relationship', implying that there was a deeper component like every twelve year old thinks of, he wouldn't have been worrying about it. Of course Bones would go and have coffee with him, it would just be a lot less...work related. They would still be able to talk and be friends.

He looked across at her, automatically answering questions that he wasn't actually listening to, to see her staring back. She had beautiful eyes, clear and crisp like a winter's morning. He smiled at his analogy. They were like a sheet of steel, cool and shiny, strong and resistant and completely and utterly captivating. If you turned them into the pretty wind-chime spinning thingies that they sell at craft fairs they really would be absolutely beautiful. He thought, and then erased the image from his mind. That was a seriously messed up picture, he had definitely been spending too much time with the whole squint squad. He sighed. They would be nice to wake up to every morning. He had to stop his thought track again, this was Bones he was thinking about. He liked her, he really did, but she ran away from him at the bar the first case they worked, the time he fired her. He blocked the images of what could have been that night - he had to move on. Tessa left him because he still had 'feelings' for Bones. His unrequited love was inhibiting his ability to have a consistent, suitable relationship. It was inhibiting his ability to be truly happy. He was certain, however, that Bones could make him very, very happy. She just had to be more open to the idea of it. She just had to be more open.


	2. Brennan

**I am supposed to be revising today but instead I am writing fanfiction. I have been told that I need to take a break from revision as, as one of my teachers put it and I quote, "You have no social life!". Thanks sir, that really helps.**

**Brennan**

Of course she wouldn't have coffee with him if there were no murders, she wouldn't know of his existence. That would make for a very, very dull world, a world without Seeley Booth. She sighed. Of course, if she did know him she would make every excuse to find a way to see him. He was handsome, she had had admitted it to Angela many times before, but he was always most striking when they were having one of their...discussions.

She didn't really care that her love for him was unrequited, well, not as much as she would care if she didn't get to see him anymore. And Sweets was wanting to take their partnership away from them? From her?

She hadn't been this close to anyone since her parents left, not even to Peter, and he hardly noticed her offers most of the time. First it was Tessa, then it was Rebecca. She had noticed a pattern over the few years that they had worked together: the only women that Booth slept with were blonde, except for Cam. Sad fact but true, she could never be his in that way because she wasn't blonde. But then, Howard Eps had favoured blondes and yet he still had a fascination in her. But then Booth wasn't a sadistic murderer. Why was it always the bad guys who liked her: Oliver Laurier, Howard Eps, the list goes on.

What was it Booth had said when they were eating doughnuts after they found the tap dancing killer from their selection of tap dancing beauty queens? She was well structured, was that what he said? She couldn't remember. She could remember how good it felt, staring into his eyes, both waiting for something to happen. The he started to leave for his appointment and then stopped and they never finished the conversation about her being structured. She looked at him now, his youthful yet wise face that carried more years than it showed, yet still had the traces of his time as a sniper, the burdens that he carried with him every day. She smiled softly at him, relishing in the thought that, for now at least, within Sweets' office, he could be hers. Her FBI guy.


	3. Sweets

**I found this one a lot harder. I would rather write another Brennan one. Alas, I must persevere. I decided to go with a more naïve sweets for this, early days and all.**

Sweets

It was endearing the way they looked at each other, he liked it. If only they could see past their own blindness, so to speak. He shook his head and smiled. If only all his patients were like them. They were going to be easy, he could see it now. Just a simple few sessions to get them thinking and he could probably get them set up. It wasn't actually his job description to 'set up' couples, but Caroline Julian had assigned them to him specifically, put in a whole load of requests. Why she had sent them to him he didn't know, they seemed fine to him, there might have been a slight bit of tension, but nothing he couldn't sort out. Caroline had said something to do with a difficult partnership or something, but he couldn't see it.

There had to be a way to make them stay. He liked them, they had character- which was more than he could say for many of his patients. The FBI could be and interesting place but it could also be a very dry place, all rules and regulations. He had considered being a child psychologist at one point but then realised that that had the potential to bring back the bad memories. He decided it was safer to be an FBI psychologist, less trauma, or so he'd thought. There had to be some way to keep seeing them, some excuse he could use.

He couldn't help but smile at them. They were nice. They reminded him of his parents, before they died.


End file.
